


My Trophy is Better

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Harvey is 6 months old, M/M, Reunions, Trophy Competition, post Brazil 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Max and Charles battle it out to see which trophy Harvey prefers.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813042
Kudos: 36





	My Trophy is Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here is another installment for this series. It is set after Brazil where Charles and Max are reunited with baby Harvey. Max shows off his trophy and Charles insists that his trophy from Italy is better so they battle it out to see which trophy their son likes. This week has been very crazy in F1. I am so excited for the race on Sunday but sadly I can't watch it because I'm working! Hope you all enjoy and remember to stay safe!

When Max woke up, Charles wasn’t in bed next to him and he frowned. It wasn’t until he heard laughter filtering in from the other side of the house, he smiled. He had arrived home with Charles during the early hours of the morning after returning from Brazil. Whilst it was a great race for Max who won the race, Charles and Seb had collided, meaning they unfortunately had to retire from the race. Max knew that being back at home with Harvey would thankfully cheer Charles up ahead of the final race in Abu Dhabi. Pascale had stayed over in the apartment to look after Harvey, it also meant Max and Charles could wake up and see their baby. Harvey was six months old now and Max knew that he would soon be on the move. 

There was more laughter coming from the living room and so Max decided to get out of bed to go and see his son and boyfriend. He smiled as he stood in the doorway and watched Harvey lying on his back on his play mat with Charles lying down next to him, head held up on his arm. The young Ferrari driver was telling Harvey about the race and their son was totally engrossed.

“Don’t miss out on the part where daddy won.” He called out, cheekily. 

Charles was startled and rolled his eyes when he looked up and saw Max smirking at him as he stood in the doorway.

“I was getting there.” He teased.

Max scoffed then laughed as Harvey looked up at him and gurgled.

“Your papa is very annoyed that Uncle Seb put him out, Harvey. Pay no attention to him.” He addressed his son.

The baby kicked his legs happily as he smiled. Max let a soft smile fall onto his face as he moved forward and crouched down on the floor to pick up his son and cuddle him close.

“Daddy and papa missed you, bud.” He said, softly.

Harvey made a noise as he moved to tuck his face into Max’s neck. Max kissed his son’s temple then he placed the baby back onto the play mat but on his stomach this time. He ignored his son who whined as he left the living room and wandered out into the hall. Harvey batted at the mat and Charles ran a hand over his back.

“Where is daddy going?” He asked.

Harvey just looked at him. Max returned to the living room, carrying his trophy that he had won in Brazil. 

“Check this out, H. Do you like daddy’s trophy?” 

Max crouched down beside his son again as he held the trophy in his hand. The baby looked at it with wide eyes. Max looked over at Charles when he heard a huff. 

“Harvey liked my trophy from Italy, it’s better than yours.” Insisted Charles.

He sat up and got up on his feet before he made his way to the other side of the room where his trophies were. He picked out his winner’s trophy from Italy and walked back over to his little family on the floor. Harvey looked back and forward between the two trophies as Charles sat beside Max. 

“What do you prefer, Harvey? Daddy’s trophy from Brazil or my trophy from Italy?” Asked Charles, seriously.

The baby didn’t answer and continued to stare at the trophies.

“My trophy is much better than yours, I won the race yesterday.” Said Max.

Charles glared at him.

“Mine is bigger.”

“Is not.” 

“Yes it is!”

The couple were interrupted from their argument by Harvey letting out a gurgle as he clutched onto his toy lion, shoving the ear into his mouth to try and chew on it. He paid no attention to his parents who were still holding onto their trophies, sitting in front of him. Max sighed.

“Really, H?” He said, sarcastically. 

He put the trophy down to pick his son up as he cradled the baby in his arms before he tickled him. Charles and Max smiled as Harvey giggled loudly. Eventually, Max stopped the tickling and shook his head fondly as he gazed down at his baby.

“Trust you to be more interested in that lion of yours, Harvey, rather on which trophy is the best.” 

Charles moved closer to Max so he could lay his head on the Dutchman’s shoulder.

“I’m so proud of you.” Murmured Charles.

Max sighed and kissed Charles’ temple.

“I’m sorry about your race.” 

Charles shrugged. Max had already apologised to him after the race having felt guilty as he had won and Charles had retired.

Max didn’t see the cheeky smile that was spreading on Charles’ face.

“My trophies are better than yours.” Whispered Charles.


End file.
